U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,588 discloses an electronic thin film circuit in which a nickel layer is directly applied to the valve metal layer in the region of the first pattern for forming the conductive strips and/or terminals. In this thin film circuit, it is difficult to deposit the nickel layer in such a way that it adheres well to the valve metal layer. If a lead is to be soldered to the nickel layer, and the soldering time is fairly long, it is possible that the nickel layer will dissolve in the applied solder to such an extent that it no longer adheres to the valve metal layer.